Darkness Demon...
by Demonofdarkness
Summary: Well it is a Sorcer Hunters/Slayers/Evangelion crossover..My contain more well i have more genre's for it its a bit of everything..well i will put some junk in the story like helpful info!!
1. 1st chapter!Twin Sprits!

1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Twin Spirits  
  
  
  
Once there was a young beautiful girl though no one like her because she was a demon and the town she lived in ignored her and didn't like her. So she left to live in an other town still no luck but then she went to about 20 cities small villages and towns no one like her. After that she lived in a cave under a waterfall but after 2 years of living there there a war came up. One day she went to sleep and she woke up after hearing some noise and went to she what it was. It was soldiers walking thru her cave she awoke from her place she was sleeping at and the soldiers saw her and accidentally stabbed her in half right down the middle of her head…after that the soldiers buried her under a weeping willow tree. After they left two tiny black sprits that looked like people then the spirits faded away…  
  
  
  
Ch.1 Beginning of the insanity!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
A young girl about the age of 12 walked across a world that was covered in black and different colors. Then She heard of her master talking in an other room then all she heard was tons of screams then a creature that resembled a humongous crab fled the room. The creature said madly "Dark Star I am going to kill you for taking my cookies!!!!" She then face faulted and then got up." Uh master what happed between you and shabrinigdo?" The girl said. The other creature was a creature that looked almost like it but was black and had several arms and legs. He said in a very angry voice" well shabrinigdo took my cookie!!!!! It was chocolate chip…my favorite…"She face faulted again."Master why do you and your brother never get along??? Then the creature left and the girl then left…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well the girl is my Char Yuna her master is the dark lord Dark Star!! Well there is more chapters too come!!!!!!!!!!!! Lots more!!!!!!! 


	2. 2nd Chapter!In the Other Universe!

Ch.3! In the other universe!  
  
You see a girl standing on the beach. She is laying down on a chair reading when you hear some strange weird music. "Come back here pretty girlie!!!!"Said a Guy that looked around his 30's Chased by some girls one with red hair and the other with pink. They are both yelling and cursing at the guy." Come back here darling! Come back here or else I will hurt you very badly!!!" Said the Red haired girl." Come back here my little carrot monster or else I would make sure your hurt after this!" Said the Pink haired girl." No don't hurt me!! Chocolate! Tira! Think about what your doing!" Said the Boy Referred to as Carrot. All of a sudden there was a loud scream." MOM AUNTIE! DON'T HURT DADDY HE DOSENT DESERVE IT.HE NEEDS A VACATION FROM ALL THE WORRY WRINKS HE HAS THINKING ABOUT YOU TWO!" then the girl sat down back where she was and the two lady's went to sit down instead of chasing carrot. Then Carrot walks over to the girl" thanks Seraph My lovely daughter! Thanks for saving me!" Seraph replies" Well dad all of us deserve a vacation and mom shouldn't ruin it for you." Carrot smiles and runs off. 


	3. 3nd Chapter!Cookie War cont.!

Well 3rd chapter finally! Well it's the cookie war! The second half of it…. Er.Well read on!!!!  
  
Ch.3 The Cookie War!  
  
  
  
In a dark room with symbols over the walls there was the dark lord Dark Star and his Hellmaster Arguing about something… "Master Dark Star WHY do I have to participate in this war! It's a dumb excuse for one!"  
  
Dark Star replied" Well I Really want to kick Shabrinigdo's beep beep"*(that's a cover up for cursing. Hehe)*"Fine Master though I want extra! I am going broke! My servant is spending it all!" He replied" Well fine then I will…."Then the girl faded out the room…  
  
Then we appear in a room with 5 people.er dark lords! Then a guy around the age of 20 spoke." Well if we want to get Shabrinigdo head on we are going to have to intrude into his world and kill his servants, and then kill him!" He said this standing up with a bluish looking back ground behind him. They all face flop. A girl that has on all blue talks "Zurel get real. That's the first thing that they would think we would do…though its that stupid to work. And anyway shabby the crab has the most idiotic servants. So its probly possible "Then they mumble about stuff for a while.  
  
  
  
Well that's my 3rd ch. hope ya like like I know they are very short short. Hehe  
  
Well anyway here are the servants and there  
  
Hellmaster: Yuna  
  
Demon Dragon: material (m)/lilel (f)(she can change into a girl or boy)  
  
Ice King: Zurel  
  
Beast Master: Samshel  
  
Deep Sea:Lilth 


	4. 4th Chapter!Ahh! What happed!

Ch.4 Ahh! What happed!  
  
  
  
All of a sudden the scenery changed to a beach with the cast of the 2nd ch.  
  
Now we see the sorcerer hunters Walking down a Road But there is a problem with this picture. All of a sudden carrot spoke"Hey for some odd reason I feel that something is missing" Then tiara said"Yeah I do too though I don't know what. Then Marron Shouted something"AHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHH I FORGOT TO WAKE SERAPH UP WHEN WE WERE SUPPOSE TO LEAVE SHE IS GONNA KILL US!" Then they all shouted because they were far from the shore where they were at earlier today. "Well we should get as far away from the beach because by now she should be awake! Lets just get as far away from here as we can or else she will defiantly kill us!" Said chocolate. then they all left and ran as far far away as they can. Like cowards.  
  
At the beach."AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 1I AM GONNA KILL THEM RIP OF THERE HEADS AND FRY THEM LIKE CHICKENS! AND MAKE THEM WISHE THEY WERE NEVER BORN!" said seraph as she ran toward where they were going to go after the beach. A reminder at this time seraph is only 10 at this time… 


	5. 5th Chapter!DarkStar Need reinforcements...

Ch.5 When the Darkest Star needs reinforcements!  
  
We come to a place in an other world there is a young woman with dark blue hair with a silk shirt and silk pants. We see a guy with black hair and black jacket, shirt, and pants. Then the woman says "why darkstar why come here when you fight with shabrinigdo? I don't want to go in your Fight you made!" then DarkStar replied back and bowed" Death Fog please help us with this you too dislike Shabrinigdo, Just like me." She Then Smiled and the laughed then she looked down at him." Then I would help you only if you give me part of your world and you have complete control over my Generals." She said with an evil grin. He then rows up and smiled "Thank you death fog- Chan." After that he disappeared, and she summoned her servants. They came up from the ground they look like shadows with red eyes. She smiled evil and then spoke" My dear Generals it seams there is an other war we will be helping Dark Star. Do not assist Shabrinigdo in anyway. He is the enemy. Then they disappeared.  
  
At a room with symbols with stars Dark Star and Death Fog were in a meeting with their servants. They were all sitting down according to their position of what their title was. "Now now what shall we do in this war? What tactics can we use?" Said Death Fog. "We can always Go to there world set up a station there and then attack there servants in a surprise attack?" Said Aya with a blank look on her face. (At the end of this I will tell you all of death fogs servants so why not go down now and see them before you go on so you wont get confused =D) Then Shamsel Spoke "wouldn't that be like what they would expect us to do? I mean it's very common to do that if they wouldn't know we would do that they would be idiots…" She then sighed and said" but then do anyone else here has any other plans?" "Well we can do that one then we would know that shabrinigdo might have his servants out. So we will send you down you would have to keep track of them. Who knows if they have some plan just follow them and don't show any of your power and never let your guard down! Or they will possibly kill you this is war!" said Zurel in a confidant voice. Then they all agreed and went down to Shabrinigdo's World. They went down and had to keep track of the person who has the same position as them. (They aren't playing fare 2 to a person…)  
  
Death fogs servants:  
  
Hellmaster: Aya  
  
Ice king: Aki  
  
Demon Dragon: Seifer  
  
Beast master: Zelina  
  
Water King: Koiya 


End file.
